A conventional induction heating apparatus supplies a boosted voltage to an inverter circuit by using a booster circuit, so that a high-frequency power is supplied to a load via a heating coil (for example, see patent document 1).
In addition, it is known that a power factor correction circuit is built in the induction heating apparatus to perform a harmonic current suppression of an input current (for example, see patent document 2).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2003-257609    Patent document 2: JP-A-01-246783